The Stolen Kur Stone
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: V.V. Argost and Van Rook invade the home of the Saturdays when Doyle steals his Kur Stone.


DISCLAIMER: SS belongs to its rightful owners.

NOTES: This is my first Doyle story. Reviews would be appreciated.

THE STOLEN KUR STONE

The Saturday family enjoyed their pizza dinner during one early night. ''Please don't chew with your mouth open, Zak'' Drew said. ''Sorry, Mom'' the eleven-year-old apologized. He stared at Fiskerton who seemed to really enjoy his food. He offered him one of the slices. ''Do you like anchovies, Fisk?'' he inquired.

The gorilla-cat shrugged before he ate the slice. He proceeded to gag. ''I guess not'  
his ''sibling'' smiled. ''I'm trying to eat!'' Drew frowned. Her son smiled at Doyle.  
''I can't believe you stole the Kur Stone from Argost!'' he exclaimed.

Drew proceeded to drop her pizza slice. ''I just lost my appetite!'' she announced.  
She scowled when Doyle snatched her food and ate it. She observed him smiling while shrugging.  
''You said you just lost your appetite!'' he spoke. He continued to eat more pizza.

''I hope you put the Kur Stone in a safe place, Doyle'' the female Saturday said. ''I sure did. Argost will never find it'' her sibling smiled. He noticed her skeptical expression.  
He and Zak relaxed on the sofa while putting their feet on the table. ''Feet off the furniture'  
she scolded. She observed them obeying.

The Saturdays went their separate ways after dinner. Drew and Doc watched a movie together while Zak and Fiskerton viewed Weird World. ''Greetings and bien venue, faithful Weird World watchers. I am your grave host V.V. Argost'' the strange man said onscreen. Zak smiled as he viewed his enemy sitting behind a desk. ''That's a face for radio!'' a male voice said which startled them.

The youngest Saturday placed a finger on his lips. ''Mom and Dad don't know that I'm watching Weird World. I know I'm not supposed to see it, but it's a cool show!'' he whispered.  
''I also research cryptids when I watch it'' he added. His uncle's smile was gentle.  
''Your secret is safe with me'' he informed him.

He and his nephew watched Weird World until it ended. ''I'll probably have eternal nightmares'  
he joked. He gestured for him to follow him into the kitchen. ''Thank goodness I haven't lost my appetite. Let's eat some leftover pizza.'' They were about to enter the kitchen when Drew and Doc appeared in front of them.

''Time for bed, Zak!'' Drew informed him. She watched his smile disappear. ''Uncle Doyle and I were going to pig out on leftovers'' he protested. He frowned while folding his arms and muttering when one of her eyebrows ascended. He and Fiskerton departed for their bedroom.  
She frowned at her sibling before going to her room while Doyle did the same.

V.V. Argost and Leonidas Van Rook found themselves within the dark kitchen of the Saturday family late that evening. He stared at the masked mercenary. ''I know your apprentice took my Kur Stone so I shall take his life!'' he hissed. ''He will die as soon as I find what is rightfully mine'  
he added. ''We must remain silent like the grave. What are you doing?''

Van Rook opened the refrigerator while taking the large white box and placing it on the table.  
He sat at the furniture as he leaned back in the chair and put his feet on it. He lifted his mask before taking a slice and eating it. Argost scowled as he folded his pale arms across his dark chest. ''I'm hungry!'' the Russian protested. ''You're also stupid'  
Argost muttered.

The masked villain's shoulders ascended. ''The food is free!'' he said. He returned the chair to its proper position. He opened the refrigerator door again and stole the 2 liter bottle of Pepsi.  
He removed the lid before drinking it right out of the container. ''You are revolting!'' his employer informed him.

He watched Leonidas consume more pizza and soda. He viewed him eventually standing after completing eating everything. He gestured for him to follow him. Both men departed from the kitchen before entering the livingroom. The mercenary began to toss various objects to the side while looking for the stolen Kur Stone. ''Remain silent!'' his employer hissed.

He frowned when his masked ally went into the restroom. He observed him kneeling on the floor while sticking his head in the toilet. ''I don't see the Kur Stone'' the Russian announced.  
He cried out when Argost pushed the lid down on his head. They exited from the restroom before returning to the livingroom. ''Remember what I said about remaining silent.''

''I AM NOT LOUD!'' the Russian shrieked. He thought the bizarre man's scowl was going to become permanent. He insisted on kicking and throwing more objects. He and Argost were alert when a shadow appeared before them. They frowned when the young man stepped out of the shadows.  
Leonidas aimed his wrist blaster at him.

''Hello and farewell, my former apprentice!'' he grinned. Doyle managed to dodge the laser.  
He heard Argost asking him where his Kur Stone was. ''Like I would ever tell you!'' he snapped. He knocked the main enemy of the Saturdays down with one kick. ''You will have to pry the Kur Stone from my cold dead hands!'' he informed him.

Van Rook prepared to release another laser at him. ''That can be arranged!'' he smiled.  
The beam departed from his wrist blaster and hit Argost who literally stood in its way when Doyle avoided it. ''What were you aiming at?'' the former apprentice smiled. He switched on his jetpack before seizing the two villains and departing his new home.  
''The Kur Stone will never be yours, Argost!'' he informed them.

''Put us down NOW!'' Van Rook demanded. He looked down at the ground while remaining in the sky thanks to his ex-apprentice. ''No! Don't put us down!'' he exclaimed. ''Idiot!'' Argost muttered while crossing his arms and scowling. He and Leonidas were dropped in the middle of the forest.  
They never saw Doyle returning home.

Doc and Drew were the first to awaken the next day. The first thing they did was kiss one another before getting ready for the morning. They entered the livingroom and observed Zak watching Saturday morning cartoons with Fiskerton and Doyle. ''The Kur Stone is still hidden,  
correct?'' Drew wanted to know. ''It sure is!'' her sibling smiled. He never saw her going into the kitchen. She took one look within the refrigerator. ''DOYLE, DID YOU EAT ALL THE PIZZA AND DRINK ALL THE SODA?!''

THE END


End file.
